


Adore

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Daehyun's a super softie because he's dating Himchan





	Adore

Daehyun was walking down the street on a sunny afternoon while he was on his way to go get food.

He found this beautiful bouquet of roses, sitting on an outdoor café table.

They were just lying there. Somebody must've left them.

Someone had a bad first date, huh?

So, with that being said, Daehyun sneakily took the bouquet and ran home, forgetting to get food.

He'll come back for food, maybe.

Maybe not. The bouquet is more important.

He showed the bouquet to Himchan.

"If you like them, you can take them," he says.

Himchan took them and he loves them.

They're pink. That's why Himchan loves them so much.

"I didn't know you liked pink," Daehyun says, smugly, "However, seeing you hold them close, they look really good with you, if you catch my drift."

Daehyun did know that Himchan loves pink, he was just trying to be greasy and annoying. 

Himchan squints at him before smiling shyly, "You're so annoying."

That smile, that beautiful smile, it makes Daehyun's breath hitch and his heart beat faster than usual.

The way Himchan's nose scrunches up, the way the little crinkles between his eyes appear, the way his eye dimple appears...

The way those two teeth bigger than the rest appear (they're crooked too. Daehyun thinks they're cute) and the way his lips are shaped makes Daehyun's heart go ba-dump ba-dump.

Sometimes, Himchan's teeth stick out of his mouth when he pouts.

Where'd you learn to smile like that? 

Can anyone even learn how to smile like you do?

Himchan keeps looking at him, and it makes Daehyun nervous.

They've been dating for a few months now, they've gotten comfortable to the point where they can discuss fart jokes freely with no judgemental looks from either of them.

But when Himchan looks at him, it makes Daehyun nervous.

"Don't look at me like that," he says, breaking eye contact with Himchan.

"I just wanted to know where you got the roses from," Himchan's still holding them close.

"Don't ask me that."

"What? I was just wondering. You didn't steal them, did you?"

"Who would steal a bouquet of flowers?"

"You would, I'm assuming."

Heat's rising.

Is anyone hot? Daehyun's getting hot.

Heat's rising for some reason.

He loves Himchan so much, and Himchan knows it.

When he's not being a cheeky little muppet, he's soft and passionate.

There's so many things Daehyun loves about Himchan, from his quirks to the beauty marks scattered across his face.

They're tiny, and you can only see them when he's barefaced.

Daehyun counts them every night when they cuddle.

Himchan has nine beauty marks on his face.

Five on his forehead, 

three next to his eye,

and one near his lip.

Daehyun likes to think of them as constellations in the sky.

Himchan's the sky, and his beauty marks are the stars.

They twinkle and gleam in the sky.

Daehyun likes to run his finger over them and poke them.

He plays connect the dots with them; his finger the being the metaphorical pencil. He makes new shapes with them every time.

He likes to kiss them while mumbling how beautiful they are. 

That's the whole point of beauty marks, right?

Daehyun only has the one on his eyelid, and Himchan loves it just as much as Daehyun loves Himchan's beauty marks.

It seems that Daehyun finds new beauty marks on Himchan's body every other week.

Maybe he's hiding some.

They haven't had sex yet (because Daehyun's annoying and would be a loud mouth about it), and Daehyun’s one hundred percent sure that Himchan has more of them somewhere on his body.

Why do you want me to say the obvious?

Do you really want me to say the obvious? Or should I keep quiet?

Why do you keep asking me the obvious? 

Questions like, "You love me, right?", 

I really can't help it. That's how I feel.

The obvious is written all over your face.

Your beautiful, star struck face.

Why are you getting mad? You're pretty when you're mad, but still.

I just really adore you.

Even though Himchan and Daehyun are dating (Himchan likes to tell his friends that they're “in cahoots” with each other, whatever that means), Daehyun wants them to get even closer.

So he brought couple rings.

They're rose gold and there's a heart embedded in the middle.

Somehow, this shiny thing found its way into Daehyun's pocket.

The shiny thing is the ring. It "somehow found its way into his pocket" because he brought them.

"I guess you can try putting it on," he says, as smugly as the time he talked about the roses, as he watches Himchan slip the ring on his finger.

Daehyun gets goosebumps when Himchan successfully puts the ring on.

It's a perfect fit.

Himchan holds his hand up to admire the ring.

"It's really pretty," he says with a smile, "Thank you."

Daehyun shies away when Himchan notices that he just so happens to have the same ring on his finger.

The same rose gold color, the same shape, the same heart embedded in the middle.

Himchan's smile gets wider, "We're getting married."

"No, we're not," Daehyun says as Himchan’s face lights up, "Not yet, at least."

"Shut up, big head. Let me enjoy this."

"What do you mean, 'big head'? Your forehead's bigger than mine."

"No need to be mean," Himchan pouts, "I was just kidding."

"I know...big head."

"Bigger head."

Even when Daehyun and Himchan insult each other, Daehyun feels the high.

He's all the way in the sky, sitting on the clouds.

He gives off that soft and hard vibe.

He'll make fun of Himchan's forehead one minute (and Himchan lets him, unless he’s in a bad mood), and he'll be hugging and kissing him the next.

He lives for Himchan simply standing there and looking pretty. Or just breathing.

He'll give Himchan everything and anything.

If Himchan looks at it, it's his. If Himchan touches it, it's his, because Daehyun brought it for him.

Daehyun knows that Himchan loves to be spoiled. Daehyun loves spoiling him, so he'll treat him like the king he is.

He'll take Himchan everywhere and anywhere.

From the beach to a fast food place.

Hell, if Himchan wants to go out of the country, Daehyun'll take him out of the country.

Hell, if Himchan wants to go to the moon, Daehyun'll take him to the moon.

On their twenty fifth date (Daehyun kept count), they went to the aquarium.

Some little girl loved Daehyun's cotton candy hair, so he let her touch it.

To Daehyun, no matter where they go, even if they don't go anywhere and stay at home, it's like going to Hollywood.

Maybe they'll go to Hollywood next.

Himchan looks up from his ring, staring Daehyun dead in the eye.

Once again, it's making Daehyun nervous.

"Don't look at me like that," he mumbles.

"I can't help it," Himchan says with a grin, "You're just too cute."

How'd your voice become like that?

Daehyun's head over heels for Himchan's voice.

It's weird, but in a cute way.

It's deep, raspy and nasal, and he talks either really fast or really slow. Sometimes, it almost sounds like he's whining or whimpering when he talks.

Other than that, his speech pattern isn't as jumpy as Daehyun's.

His laugh sounds like a cartoon character's, but don't tell Himchan that Daehyun said that.

But it's cute, and it drives Daehyun a little crazy.

Why do you want me to say the obvious?

Do you really want me to say the obvious? Or should I keep quiet?

Why do you keep asking me the obvious? 

Questions like, "You love me, right?", 

I really can't help it. That's how I feel.

The obvious is written all over your face.

Your beautiful, star struck face.

Why are you getting mad? You're pretty when you're mad, but still.

I just really adore you.

\---

There's empty plates of food scattered across the table.

Daehyun cooked all of Himchan's favorite foods. He attempted to do so anyway, and Himchan loved it.

Daehyun heard Himchan's little hums of excitement as he was cooking.

He's so adorable, like a little kid.

When Himchan sat down and broke his chopsticks in half, he was so happy.

"Oh, my gosh," he said before digging in.

Now, Himchan's leaning back in his chair, rubbing his stomach full of the food Daehyun made.

It makes Daehyun really happy that Himchan enjoys his cooking.

"Everything good?" he asks, putting plates and bowls into the sink.

"It was delicious," Himchan replies, continuing to rub his stomach, "You're so good at cooking."

"You know that I know everything that you like," Daehyun grins, "That's what good boyfriends are like."

"Well, I know everything that you like..."

"And that means that you're a good boyfriend."

Himchan hums, indicating that he heard Daehyun, but he's sleepy, so he's drifting off to sleep.

"Sleepy?" Daehyun asks.

Himchan nods.

"Go to bed, babe," he nearly chokes on endearing nickname, "I'll take care of the dishes."

"I can just wash them in the morning...You did cook after all."

Daehyun hums, "Good point. Let's go," he walks out of the kitchen to go into their bedroom, Himchan following close behind.

They had a late dinner because of work and they're both exhausted, but luckily Himchan's off tomorrow, so that means more time to stay in bed and cuddle.

They climb into bed, and Daehyun does what he does best.

He traces over Himchan's beauty marks with his finger with one hand, and squeezes the new soft skin on Himchan's stomach with the other hand.

They've both been eating a lot and gaining weight, and they couldn't be happier for each other. Eating is good. Gaining weight is also good.

Himchan hums with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I love you," Daehyun whispers.

"I love you more."

"Well, I love you most," he places a kiss on Himchan's forehead, "and these pretty marks of yours."

Daehyun places a kiss on each beauty mark as he compliments everything he loves about Himchan.

No beauty mark (on his face, of course) will go unkissed or unloved.

"I love your smile," Daehyun whispers,

"I love your body,

I love your personality,

I love your voice,

I love your hair,

I love your quirks,

I love the way you talk,

I love your displays of affection, but most importantly,

I love you."

Himchan's sleepy smile gets wider, "Well, I love you," he places a kiss on Daehyun's cheek, "For you."

"Okay, but can we both agree that I love you more?"

"You're so annoying. Everyone and their mother knows that I love you more."

They bicker and bicker like an old married couple about who loves who more for a few minutes before talking about other things.

They talk about adopting a dog together, they plan their next date, which will probably be a picnic date, until Himchan falls asleep.

Their legs are intertwined with each other.

Daehyun admires the beauty radiating from Himchan's face, even when he's sleeping.

And, eventually, with a smile, Daehyun falls asleep.

\---

As the birds outside chirp and sing their songs, Daehyun's eyes flutter open.

His eyes immediately land on Himchan, and he smiles.

Himchan's cheek is smushed up against the pillow he's laying his head on, his lips are in a small pout and his hair is messy and all over the place.

He still looks beautiful, no matter how messy his hair is.

His hand is resting on Daehyun's stomach, rubbing it ever so gently from time to time.

It's limp, but Himchan always touches Daehyun's body in some way, because Daehyun's beside him, and he feels at ease.

Every time Daehyun shifts in bed, Himchan's hand always finds him and pulls him close so they can cuddle in their sleep together.

Himchan's pretty noisy in his sleep.

His small hums and soft grunts in his sleep are cute, though.

He's been getting nightmares lately, and jolts himself awake. He makes sure that Daehyun's still beside him (he almost always is) before going back to sleep.

When he wakes up and Daehyun's not next to him, that's when Himchan panics.

"”Dae?" He'll call out.

"I'm in the bathroom," Daehyun would call back, or "I'm getting something to drink".

He'll wait for Daehyun to come back to bed before falling back asleep.

He's really clingy. They both are.

But other than that, Himchan's small hums and soft grunts in his sleep are cute.

He squirms a little in his sleep sometimes.

He's really beautiful, even when sleeping.

Daehyun reaches over to tug a loose strand of Himchan's hair behind his ear.

Himchan flinches at Daehyun's sudden touches, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Good morning," Daehyun whispers, "Did I wake you?"

"Nuh-uh," Himchan whispers back, sleep filling his voice as he speaks a little louder than Daehyun, "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You kept kicking me though, but I slept fine. You?"

"Sorry," Daehyun lets out a breathy chuckle, "But I slept fine. Do you work today?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, do you want to stay like this for a little while longer?"

Himchan hums and pulls Daehyun close, "Let's stay like this forever."

"Sounds like a plan," Daehyun buries his face in Himchan's chest and wraps his arms around him, "Until breakfast."

"Want to go out for breakfast? I'll pay this time."

"Hmm."

They stay like this until Daehyun falls back asleep, Himchan following soon after.

Why do you want me to say the obvious?

Do you really want me to say the obvious? Or should I keep quiet?

Why do you keep asking me the obvious? 

Questions like, "You love me, right?", 

I really can't help it. That's how I feel.

The obvious is written all over your face.

Your beautiful, star struck face.

Why are you getting mad? You're pretty when you're mad, but still.

I just really adore you.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been really into daehim lately because they'd be super soft n cute together so uhhhhh. here you go
> 
> based off of "critical beauty" by pentagon


End file.
